


勇者一彩与魔王之城

by SuzukiTame



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiTame/pseuds/SuzukiTame
Summary: 村头麻将馆烫红发杀马特的天城燐音先生，你弟弟喊你回家吃饭
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Kudos: 12





	勇者一彩与魔王之城

这是一个，在这个世界上几乎每个人都从小就熟知的，代代相传的经典冒险故事。满怀勇气与梦想的少年被选为勇者，在青春正好的年纪踏上讨伐魔王的旅程，一路上跨越艰难险阻，收获珍贵友谊，在抵达魔王城时已然成长为了一个真正的男人，最终与亲密的同伴们一起战胜了强大可怕的魔王，世界又重复恢复平和幸福。这样的绮丽物语，自这片土地上的第一个人类诞生起就在重复上演，再被重复地歌颂与继承。每一段故事都有着相似的情节与套路，但同样不变的是那其中蕴含的永远能够感动人心的力量，这让人总是能不由地期待，接下来由这一位新的少年勇者所引领的，会是一个怎样传统又独特的故事呢——

**天城一彩，勇者。** 懵懂的17岁，这次的故事主人公，背负着全村人的希望，向着魔王城的坚定行进中。

唔嗯，虽然不太明白这个背景介绍的声音是怎么回事，但说得不错！一彩拍了拍自己的胸口。我是勇者，在老家接受了足够多的训练，所以不管什么严苛的试炼都尽管来吧！我一定会打败魔王！

如你所见，是很有精神的少年勇者！同过去的所有主人公一样，他也很顺利地结识到了一批优秀的伙伴，形成了一支他的团队。

**其一，风早巽，团队中的圣职人员。**

不敢当，我只是因为出身教堂，对圣经的教诲比较熟悉罢了。巽谦谦一笑。但是为了让冲在前面的后辈可以不存顾虑地持续前进下去，为他们净化伤口与诅咒，无论是身体还是心灵上的，我的工作还是很重要的呢。

**其二，礼濑真宵，团队中的药剂师。**

唔欸！不不不我只是个成天摆弄药草和毒物的恶心妖怪罢了，血管里流的肯定都是会让人致死的毒素，不能被称为药剂师的！真宵缩起了身体，颤抖的手半掩住脸。只不过是其他人都厌弃我远离我所以就跟着一彩他们走了……对不起，是我不知廉耻！

呼呼，血管里流的是毒素的话，真宵也是活不了的啊，所以应该还是正常的血液吧，巽宽慰道，就是万一有毒，我作为圣职人员也是可以为你净化的，不用担心。

**其三，白鸟蓝良，团队中的村民。**

哇——为什么只有我是村民啊！欺负人？蓝良对着空气挥舞拳头抗议。行吧我知道只有我一个人是真正的丑小鸭，但这是幻想故事吧？至少在幻想故事里给我分配个比方说战士这样帅气的职业啊！

没关系的，我的朋友啊。一彩有力地说，蓝良一直有在很努力地修炼，所以肯定很快就能晋升为战士的！

我唯独——！蓝良大叫：我唯独不想听你这么说！你这个从出生就是勇者的坟蛋（混蛋）！他气得咬到了舌头。不准说话了！我不想听你说话了！我要和你绝交！可恶啊！蓝良哭着扑到了巽的怀里。拜托了巽前辈，用你圣洁的力量把这个呆瓜的整个脑袋都净化掉吧！

巽温柔地回答：主的力量是用于救赎，而不是用于抹消的哦，蓝良。

蓝良于是立马跳开了。不行啊，巽前辈也好没用！

对不起！我就是个废物！真宵直接跪在了地上。

我半句话都没说到真宵前辈啊……笑个屁啊，笨蛋一彩！都怪你啦！

……就像这样，他们一路吵吵嚷嚷、有笑有泪地，向着那个传说中危险而疯狂的魔王之城一步步地接近着。从最基础的史莱姆开始，到山里的盗贼、王宫的战士，一点点地升级，期间走过了无数村庄与城市，结识各式各样的人，并见识了许多奇珍异兽，一次次经过勇敢的搏斗打败了它们（然后吃掉了，吃、掉、了，真是难以置信，竟然把不管是魔物还是神兽的怪物都吃掉了！我已经受不了了！——语出蓝良）。终于，他们离那魔王城还剩最后一座山。

都准备好了吧？一彩回过头，看向陪伴了他一路来到这里的同伴们。

巽微笑地点点头。真宵紧张地左顾右盼，根本没听见他在说什么。蓝良说：行了行了，仪式就免了好吧，都到这里了就快走吧。

唔嗯，走吧。一彩笑了起来，感到放心与安稳，踏进了那片最后的山林。里面很安静，同传闻的不一样，看上去只是普通的森林，大片大片层次丰富的绿色扑面而来，不说话的时候能轻易听见鸟鸣，不时有松鼠雉鸡之类的小动物窜出来，看见他们会停下，但也不惊慌，歪歪头就继续往它们原来的方向走了。一切同一彩的家乡极像。蓝良似乎有些困惑，但一彩却是更加确定了：这就是那个魔王所在的地方。

到半山腰的时候，才看见第一个人影。高挑的蓝色头发的青年，穿着魔王军的衣服，看着他们走过来一脸淡漠。

**魔王军一号人物，代号HIMERU，神秘的奇术师。**

要小心啊一彩，巽在他的背后小声地说道，那不是一个好对付的家伙。

你们就是来传说中来讨伐魔王的新晋勇者吗。HIMERU微昂起头审视他们，眼神在经过巽身上时定了下来。他微微皱起眉头。

虽说现在就失去王会让我们有些难办，不过无妨，你们去吧。说着，青年竟直接侧身让开了道路。HIMERU早就觉得受不了那个人。今天也是，突然说要吃火锅，还说只差蔬菜了，让HIMERU出来摘一点。根本就是说谎，肯定不止是差蔬菜吧。

如果是来讨伐他的勇者，快去吧，魔王城就在越过这座山的山脚下。但是，他话锋一转，风早巽得留在这里。这是条件。

不行，我不会出卖前辈的！一彩断然道。然而巽拍了拍他的肩膀，从他身后走了出来。

没事的，一彩，你们快走吧。巽用他一贯可以安抚心灵的声音说道。我正好也有许多话不得不对眼前这个人说。他对他们笑了笑。而且我也可以帮忙采摘蔬菜。

巽前辈……一彩欲言又止，低下头，又抬起，看着巽的眼睛，最终选择了相信他。那我们先走了，我们一定……不会辜负你的牺牲的！

蓝良：不，在说什么啊，根本没必要到牺牲的程度吧？

虽然这么对敌人说会很奇怪，在一彩走过他时，HIMERU说，但是加油，HIMERU早觉得那个人应该受到制裁了。接着他小声地自言自语：况且HIMERU根本不认得几样蔬菜。

于是失去了风早巽，一彩、蓝良还有真宵继续往山的那边走着。很快，他们越过了山顶，就遇见了第二个魔王军的人。一个看着还很稚嫩的清丽少年，注意到他们的时候微笑了一下，同时警惕地握上了腰间的刀。

**魔王军二号人物，樱河琥珀，年轻但老练的剑士。**

啊，这不是琥珀亲吗？蓝良从后面蹦了出来，冲他友好挥手。好久不见啊琥珀亲！

啊呀，这不是白鸟君吗？琥珀的架势稍微松懈了一些。你怎么会来这里？根据你们的资料显示，你们是勇者吧，是来讨伐魔王的吧。唔，虽然我个人对那个人的死活是毫不在意的，但既然我目前还是魔王军的人，就不得不对他效忠呢。抱歉，白鸟君，我不能让你们过去。

唔嗯，我能够理解你。一彩说，那么只能战斗——

等下等下！蓝良打断他，跑出来拦在他们中间。我才不想和琥珀亲战斗呢！琥珀亲不是不讲道理的人，先听下我们的理由吧。阿彩你先别说话。

蓝良凑到了琥珀耳边，向他嘀嘀咕咕地说了些什么。琥珀侧耳听着，一边不断点头。

……是这样啊，我了解了。琥珀的手从刀上放了下来。他看向一彩：这么说，你是那家伙的弟弟啊。那家伙在本该继承族长之位时，在村里大闹了一番之后什么都没解释地就跑了出来，所以作为他亲弟弟的你来找他了啊。我知道了。尽管十分不愿承认我和这种人认识，但这怎么听都像是他能做出来的事。

语毕，他沉默着反复打量了他们几回，托腮思考了一会儿。

也罢。毕竟我也欠白鸟君一个人情，这回就当作没有看见吧。琥珀露出了友善的笑容。但是可不可以把白鸟君借我一下？其实我现在正有些人手不足……那家伙突然说要吃火锅，又说火锅里得有菌菇才能味道鲜美，于是我就被差遣出来采蘑菇了。可如你们所见，他摊开空空的手，我在以前的家里从未做过这种事，不知道去哪里找蘑菇，也分不清哪些能吃哪些有毒，所以如果白鸟君能帮忙或许能让我顺利不少呢。

好啊好啊！蓝良显得很高兴，径直往琥珀身上蹭了上去。这肯定比和阿彩他们去打魔王要有趣多了！那么，就是这样，阿彩和真宵前辈先走吧，我要和琥珀亲采蘑菇去了。他并无留恋地朝他们摆摆手。

天也不早了，我给你们指条捷径吧。琥珀伸出手指明了一个方向。从这边走下去会更快一点。转身离开前他又看了看一彩，朝他意味颇丰地眨了眨眼。说实在的，我不觉得他会跟你走，琥珀最后说，但要是你能把他揍一顿，这倒也是一桩不错的好事。

得到樱河琥珀的帮助后，一彩和真宵顺着他给指出的方向越往前路越开阔，这使他们很快就下了山。真宵似乎是感到了逐渐临近的魔王城的压迫，变得越发紧张了起来，呼吸声短促而沉重。

别担心，真宵前辈，我会保护好你的，一彩说，尽管这魔王军的确厉害呢，竟让我们先后损失了巽前辈和蓝良两个人。

唔，虽然……我想也不是……真宵支支吾吾，欲言又止，看了看一彩一副熠熠的钦佩的样子，最终还是把话咽了回去。

不过真宵前辈，要小心啊。我好像嗅到了一股危险的气味正在朝我们接近。

嗯。真宵的脸色变得苍白如纸。我也是……刚才起就有一种不详的预感。而且按顺序好像也轮到我了，同时他在心里偷偷地想。

**警告：前方一只野生的椎名丹希出没。**

要来了，真宵前辈！一彩瞬间摆好了战斗的架势。

从灌木丛后钻出了一个扎着小辫子哼着小曲儿的青年。他手上正拎着一只兔子，骤然看见他们时吓得往后倒，差点坐到地上。欸，什么情况？欸，为什么要这么看着我，为什么要把刀对着我？似乎是叫丹希的年轻人护着手里的兔子连连后退。我什么都没做啊？不过是出来打猎而且才刚刚抓了一只兔子而已啊？啊这个可不能给你们因为火锅里要是没有足够多的肉食根本吃不饱嘛。燐音叫我快点出来打只熊扛回去，这简直是无理取闹啊我上哪儿去搞只熊啊，抓到这只兔子我都已经饿了啦。

不过我是闻到好吃的气味摸过来的……他四下张望，像动物一样用鼻子到处嗅，追踪着空气中熹微散布的气味因子挪着步子，结果慢慢地走到了真宵面前。

啊，就是从你身上发散出来的。他盯着真宵的脸看。不过，你能吃吗？但真的闻着很香啊……好饿啊……

对不起是我味道太大了！但请不要吃我！真宵惨叫出声，两只手上下格挡试图挡住全身奈何面积不够。

真宵前辈！我现在就来救你！一彩挺剑而出，但因此时丹希和真宵二人以团团转的古怪方式纠缠在了一起，丹希又一看见武器就十分没有武德地围着真宵躲来躲去，而一彩也因为丹希身上虽然有危险的充满不确定性的气息但却没有邪恶的气息而疑惑于他的性质，总之场面一度非常混乱。

不、不要管我了！最终真宵以十足的献身精神大喊：一彩先走吧！这也是我这个没用的废物人生中唯一有机会能派上用场的时机了，如果一彩能顺利到魔王那里去，我也算被吃得超出我本来的价值了！

不，我说了我不会吃你啦！丹希辩解道：虽然你闻上去很好吃我也很饿，但我不会吃人的啦！我又不是燐音那种家伙！啊……等等。他看向一彩：你说你是来找燐音的？你是勇者？

是的，他是我哥哥。一彩坦然地承认。

这样的话，那就……丹希失神了片刻，尔后再看向一彩时表情宛如看见救世主般充满感动。太好了！说这话时的丹希几乎要热泪盈眶。快把你哥带走吧！从这再往前走个五百米就到了然后进门你直接顺着走廊一路走到底最里面那个房间，燐音就在里面要么是看漫画要么在睡觉吧！那个可恶的家伙刚才还说没猎到熊今晚的正餐就要把我吃了，我虽然喜欢吃但一点不想被吃啊！啊虽然他这话也不是说一次两次了也没真的吃过……但还是拜托你了，弟弟君！

好的，包在我身上吧！一彩拍了拍胸口。但你也要记住不能把真宵前辈吃掉哦。

欸……欸……真宵看着转身冲向前方的一彩，又看看仍在自己旁边的眼中都是食欲但还是笑得一脸纯良的丹希，怅然若失。一彩这是不是太熟练了啊，也走得太干脆了吧……他小声喃喃，随后在丹希凑近了的注视下抿紧了嘴。

在所有同伴的牺牲与帮助下，勇者一彩来到了魔王城。魔王城里此刻空空的没有人，但保持着适当的压迫感，让人能知道魔王就在那里面。这种压迫感对于一彩来说不轻不重，不如说因为过于熟悉所以反倒是刚刚好。他在进门后脚步缓了下来，按着丹希说的顺着长廊一直向里走。整条路空荡荡、静悄悄的，所有人都为了这勇者与魔王的最后一场交锋而陆续腾出了舞台。他终于走到了头，来到了那扇门前。那里面，魔王，天城燐音，那个抛弃了所有责任从村里逃逸出来、因此被所有人憎恶、近乎众叛亲离的人，他的哥哥，就在那里。

他深吸了一口气，随后一脚踹开了那扇门。

门被踹开时巨大的震动把他小憩时盖在脸上的漫画给震了下来，燐音一下子醒了。他抓了抓自己凌乱的红发，翻身坐起，立马就看见了已经走了进来的一彩。少年正无言地注视着他。那张脸比他记忆里最近的一个映像都还成熟了不少，但仍是熟悉的；那双和他相似的蓝色眼睛此时有了比以前更多的内容，但其中最主要的情绪仍是相似的。

哟，勇者吗。他站了起来，踢开了落在脚边的漫画书，威风凛凛地走到台阶前，从高处用充满煽动性的眼神俯视着他。欢迎来到魔王城！

**魔王，天城燐音。请勇者开始讨伐。**

哥哥。一彩开口叫道。

该叫“魔王”吧？不过，算了。天城燐音故意做出故事里魔王共有的神气，自顾自地继续道：这一路上很不容易吧，勇者？虽然怎么看都还是个不成气候的家伙，不过既然能来到这里，咱就姑且认可你吧。但你出现在这里，说明你已经碰到过咱的部下，并且把他们都打败了吧？

唔嗯，那些人就是哥哥现在的同伴吗？都是些十分友善的人呢，能这么快顺利见到哥哥也多亏了他们的帮助呢！

……嚯嚯，挺能干的嘛，勇者！燐音一边继续演，一边想：哎，这也是意料中的情况吧，毕竟是刚刚在大富翁对决中输给我又被我指使去做事，他们肯定都正怨气满满吧。

**请勇者开始讨伐。**

来吧，勇者，魔王豪爽地把手一挥，来做你来到这里要做的事吧！

说得是呢，哥哥。一彩说。

**勇者放下了手中的剑。**

**勇者对魔王伸出了手。**

喂喂，这是在做什么呢，勇者？弟弟同学？魔王无奈地摇头叹气。魔王勇者啊？这故事就算你是笨蛋也应该知道吧，你小时候咱也跟你讲过吧？

唔嗯，一彩回答，哥哥讲的睡前故事我全都记得。

那这是在做什么？这好像是看见了公主的动作？好像你不是来找我打架的而是来把我带回你的城堡一样？

我的确不是来找哥哥打架的啊？一彩困惑地眨眨眼。虽然哥哥要是想打架的话，无论多少次我都奉陪哦。不过我来这的首要目的还是把哥哥从这里带回去。

燐音长叹了一口气。如果你不是来这干正事的话，就从哪儿来滚哪儿去吧弟弟同学。去去！

我拒绝。一彩一脸认真地回答：不是和哥哥一起回去就没有意义了。哥哥不回去的话，我就要留在这里。

……一彩啊。燐音的声音低沉了下来。留在这里对你不会有什么好处的哦？咱是魔王，要讨伐咱的勇者远远不止你一个。不，还不止是勇者。因为咱总是无差别地破坏一切、扰乱一切，得罪了不少人，所以不论是军队、骑士、魔物、法师、贵族，甚至是真正的魔王，都可能是咱的敌人。你大概也该明白了吧，一彩，咱不是真正的魔王，只是一个哪方都不能容忍存在、最终必须要切除的毒瘤而已。你要是选择留在咱这个毒瘤旁边，也是会跟着受伤的哦？

哥哥又在讲复杂的事了啊，一彩说，哥哥是什么都没有关系，哥哥不是真正的魔王的话，我就也不是真正的勇者吧。

他仍向他走进，在他站着的台阶下转身坐了下来。不管哥哥怎么说，一彩继续道，我要留下来。听了哥哥的话后更觉得必须留下来。我要阻止哥哥做出真正不可挽回的事，也要阻止哥哥被其他人切除、撕碎。这是我认为我与生俱来的职责。

燐音沉默了一下。这是你觉得正确的事吗，一彩？他问。

我不知道，一彩答道，但我想这是我想做的事。巽前辈也说了，有时候正确的事不一定会带来幸福的结果，过于正确也可能会造成痛苦，所以要去听从自己的本心。我之前不太明白他的意思，但现在好像有一点懂了。他回过头，对他的哥哥笑了起来。巽前辈是我的同伴哦！还有蓝良，真宵前辈，他们都是在这一路上一直陪着我走过来，我最最珍贵的朋友！他滔滔不绝地讲了起来。从村子里刚出来的时候我什么都不懂，多亏了蓝良告诉我很多常识，才让我在村子的外面也能顺利生活下去。蓝良虽然现在还是个村民，但他很不服输也很努力，我想他很快就能成为出色的战士吧！巽前辈总是挂在嘴边的主啊圣经之类的我都不是很懂，但我很确定他是一个充满智慧的前辈，也给了我很多重要的教诲。真宵前辈总是会说些奇怪的让人误会的话，但其实是个很温柔的人啊，懂得很多重要的技巧，没有他的话我们或许会在一开始就走不下去了呢。好想让哥哥也认识他们啊，让我自豪的朋友们，哥哥一定也会喜欢他们的。我也想听哥哥告诉我哥哥的朋友们的事。

说这些话的时候，燐音看见一彩好像在闪闪发光。或许是因为日薄西山前最后的像是要燃尽时光的红霞从窗户外照耀到了他的身上，映射在他的红发与纯粹的目光上，燐音想，不，那就是一彩本身的光芒，他还从未见过他的弟弟这样耀眼地展现自己，不是为了被赋予的职责不是为了映衬他这个哥哥，而是作为他自己、出于他自己的热情，在炫目地闪耀着。

于是燐音不由脱口而出：一彩，你这一路，觉得开心吗？

开心啊！我很开心啊，哥哥！尤其是现在，我来到了这里，在我的朋友们的帮助下，我见到了哥哥，和哥哥像这样说话，我开心得就像是要燃烧了起来一样啊！

他的眼睛就像正在爆炸的蓝色星球，在注视着他的时候想要把他卷入那仿佛能融化世间一切冰冷阻隔的热浪。那热浪拥向他，问他：哥哥呢？哥哥觉得开心吗？

嗯。天城燐音回答：我也觉得很开心啊，此时此刻。

一彩看见燐音笑了。虽然他好像此前也一直在笑，至少是保持着笑的表情，但这一下不一样。这样的笑就好像是以前的燐音，摸着他的头时会露出的模样，眼睛里也都是笑意，让他想到故乡秋天温暖的河水。

你成长了啊，一彩。他听见他哥哥说。

天城燐音从台阶上走了下来，在一彩旁边坐了下来，隔了一小段距离。而几乎下一个瞬间一彩就贴了上去，把那距离变为零，这把燐音逗笑了：刚夸完你成长了，怎么又像个小鬼一样撒娇啊，这一点倒是没怎么变。

唔嗯，因为我爱着哥哥啊，这一点又不会变。

唉，行吧，今天就让你尽情撒娇吧，就当是哥哥给你的奖励，燐音说，对了对了，叫上你的小伙伴们一起来吃火锅吧，咱这边的丹希可是个厨艺好手，咱今天就大方地请你们一起吃吧。

而此时一彩已经快要睡着了。靠在哥哥身上，他不自觉地一下就放松了全身，意识也往很深很深、很远很远的地方洄游了过去。在彻底睡着前，他听见哥哥说：睡吧睡吧，我亲爱的一彩，今晚要好好地跟哥哥讲一下你路上发生的故事，可不会让你睡哦。

他微笑，轻轻地嗯了一声，尔后安心地、平静地、幸福地，在哥哥的气息里沉入了梦境。

——END——


End file.
